Celestial
by Kittens and Angels
Summary: Fairy Tail was sucked into the Celestial Spirit Realm! Why, though? How will they get back? How long will it take?


***Celestial***

* * *

**Angel: Omg my second Fairy Tail fanfic! BE EXCITED! **

**Aries: Angel-san says you should like it or else... I'M SORRY!**

**Virgo: Author-sama, what made you want to write this?**

**Angel: Cuz I was learning about Zodiacs and thought about Fairy Tail and... This happened.**

**Aries: ENJOY! ...I'm sorry!**

**Virgo: And Author-sama does not own Fairy Tail! Only her plot lines and OCs!**

* * *

"Where... Where are we?" Natsu asks, sitting up and rubbing his aching head.

"Oh no. It can't be. Are we...?" Lucy starts, frantically looking around at her surroundings.

"In the Spirit Realm? Yes, you are." A voice says in the distance.

"L-Loke? Why are we here? All I remember is going to bed at home... And now I'm here."

"We have a problem. The Spirit King is missing. Someone is trying to take over the Celestial Spirit Realm. The reason why you are here is unknown. Just to be clear, we _didn't_ bring you here. There is currently no way back to Earthland. Not even through our gates. In order to return home, we must find the Spirit King."

"You're kidding, right? This can't be happening. When are you going to let us go back home?"

"Princess, Leo speaks the truth. Please help us. Punishment?" Virgo says, walking up to Lucy along with Capricorn.

"No, no punishment. But what are _we_ supposed to do?"

"You could at least try."

"Will you tell me how this happened?"

"Yes. Listen closely." Capricorn begins to tell the story of what happened.

***Flashback***

_"Old friends, I have gathered you here to tell you something very important. Dark forces are coming. I can feel it." Says the Spirit King loudly to all the spirits gathered._

_"Dark Magic?" Capricorn asks._

_"Yes, Dark Magic, I am sure of it."_

_"What are we going to do about it?"_

_"I don't know yet. Nothing has happened that could mean we are under attack."_

_"So we're just going to wait for something to happen?"_

_"Yes."_

**_*One Day Later*_**

_"Spirit King? Where are you?" Capricorn asks as he searches the king's castle._

_Capricorn runs into where the king made his announcement the day before. A dark shadow passes over the room._

_"Zodiacs! You must come to the ling's castle at once! This is an emergency!"_

_All of the eleven other Zodiacs enter the room, unaware of what is about to take place. They look around, but all they see is shadow and darkness._

_"W-what is going on? I'M SORRY!" Aries asks timidly, looking fearfully at the shadows._

_"The spirit king is gone. We are under attack. Dark Magic is trying to take over, just as the king said."_

_"N-no... This... Can't be happening... I'm sorry..."_

_"We have to go. Now. Unless you WANT to be possessed by dark magic." Leo says pointedly and walks quickly out of the room._

***Flashback End***

"And that's when we saw you guys. Will you help us?"

"So... We'll be able to go home after this?"

"Yes."

"YOSH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouts, his fists already on fire.

"Master? Should we?" Mirajane asks.

"Alright listen up you brats! Fairy Tail is going to help save the Spirit Realm and find the Spirit King!"

"AYE!"

***Within The Shadows***

"So you called for help, Spirit King? Your actions are fruitless. We will take over this world, and then move on to the next. _Nothing_ will stop us."

***Lucy's POV***

_Why? Why did WE, of all people, have to get sucked into the Spirit Realm? Every day here is three months back on Earthland... MY LANDLADY IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR THIS! ...Don't panic Lucy, stay calm. Stay calm. This is all just a dream. If we help the spirits, I will wake up. But what a STRANGE dream..._

"Lucy? Stop daydreaming, we're leaving now. Master is putting us into groups." I snap out of my thoughts and see Mirajane in front of me.

"Huh? Ok." I reply eagerly. I CANNOT wait to get out of this dream!

"OK! We are going to be searching in groups of four! Group One: Laxus, Fried, Bixlow and Evergreen. Group Two: Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy. Group Three: Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Wendy. Group Four: Levy, Gajeel, Jet and Droy. Group Five: Juvia, Cana, Gildarts and Romeo. Group Six: Alzack, Bisca, Reedus, Nab and Asuka. I believe that is all. START SEARCHING!"

***Earthland Newspaper***

**Fairy Tail Missing AGAIN!**

Fiore's number one guild Fairy Tail has gone missing again! The last time anyone saw them was three months ago. The people of Magnolia are saying this is different from the Tenroujima disappearance. Three months ago, the fairies were celebrating their victory at the Grand Magic Games, but all disappeared the next morning. Not a single person bearing the Fairy Tail insignia has been seen since then. What could've caused this mysterious disappearance? Where are they now? When will they return? _-by Lola Fielding_

* * *

**Angel: Yeah, Lola Fielding. I just made it up cuz I needed a name for the reporter.**

**Aries: B-but what if the reporter's name is somehow the name of one of your readers...? I'M SORRY!**

**Angel: Aries, you are adorable. I apologize if your name is Lola or whatever.**

**Virgo: Please review, Reader-samas!**

**Aries: I'M SORRY! *Leaves the room crying***

**Angel: That. Was. Weird. BUT DO AS VIRGO SAYS!**


End file.
